Crush and it's 2 meanings
by Hikaru And Kairu
Summary: I always thought that a crush was just liking someone until i read: Press or squeeze  someone or something  with force or violence, typically causing serious damage or injury. yeah he caused an injury alright...to my heart. I/K very little M/S and S/R
1. fates collide

Crush and its 2 meanings  
>Chapter 1: fates collide<br>Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha but I do own his pants ^.^  
>Inuyasha: hey gives me back my pants! ( inuyasha walks out with nothing but a leaf covering his "privates"<br>Me: never! (Runs away)  
>Inuyasha: hey! Get back here! (Chases after me)<br>Me: well while I run, enjoy!

The time has finally arrived for my new fanfic for inuyasha! Now our story starts off with two pairs of parents both just at the age 25. Now both moms are preggers and they both break their water a the same time. This scene takes place in the hospital. Let's see how it goes.

"Push Ms. Takahashi push!" Said the docter  
>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOIN, PULLING!" Yelled Izayoi<br>"Almost there just one more push!" The doctor encouraged her

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH" izayoi gave one more big push and out popped the baby. The doctors took the baby and had inutashio cut the ubilical cord and then went to go get the baby cleaned up. ( A/N: not sure if its reversed where the baby gets clean and then they cut the ubilical cord but o well) Bringing the baby back into the room with a blanket wrapped around it. Handing the baby to izayoi, she looked at it lovingly and then looked at her husband.

"What should we name him?" She asked. He then put a finger on his chin and tought for a good minute. After a little bit, he said "Inuyasha" and izayoi said "perfect! I love it! And can you go get sesshomauru (is that how its spelled?) I wanna show him" He went into the other room and and walked back in and said "look, there's your little brother inuyasha" the little boy with a crescent moon on his forhead and long white hair already at his knees. Izayoi looked at him walk over and leaed the baby over. " say hi too your new baby brother ok, now I want you to help look after him as he gets older, help him make the right desicions, protect him, ok and most importantly love him." She said to him sweetly.

"Ok mother" said sesshomauru in his little 2 year old voice with his white teddy bear named berry hugged tight in his arms, even though she was his stepmom. "Good and I know he will love you like we do" she kissed him on his forhead and he smiled. But little did they know what was happening now was happening in the other room.

(In the other room)

"Ms. Higurasi push!"said the doctor  
>"I'M TRYING! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING PULLING" she raged (major deja vu huh?)<br>"Come on almost there, just one more and." The doctor said as with one last push, out came a beautiful baby girl. Getting the father to cut the ubilical cord and cleaning it up, they handed kaori ( pronounced KAY-or-ree) the baby who was crying. "Shhhh sshhh mommys here" she cooed

"What should we name her?" She asked her husband jenri. (Pronounced GEN-ree) "I don't know, kairi, kacy, katori,katy,kalceeum, kanjaya, kagami, kagome-" "stop! That's it" she interupted him. "What kagome?" "Yes silly". "Hmm I like it, heeeey I'm goooood" "don't get too cocky mister " she chuckled

The doctor soon came into the room and took the baby into the nursery sitting her right next to inuyasha. Little did these two babies know that they fates just crushed together...

(5 years later)

Rriiiiiiiiinnnngggggg the bell sounded

"Ok children settle down" said the teacher too her class the consisted of human and demon children who liked to make free use of their powers.  
>" today we have a new student, this is kagome, say hi kagome?" "Um hello everyone " she said in a timid voice. The demon children laughed while others just sat there. Kagome immdeiatly felt down. "Now class that is no way to treat one of your fellow students. Now kagome you can go sit anywhere you'd like.<p>

Kagome chose the table all the way in the back ,since she didn't have bad eyes she could see, because she didn't want to be arund those kids.

(During recess)

Kagome sat at on of the trees outside playing with her stuffed bear berlina until one of the demon kids came over and pushed her down. "Now look here girly, this here is our grounds so we make the rules and you do what we say, got it!" "Y-y-yes" she said on the verge of tears shaking. "Good and just so you know this is what happens when you break our rules or do anything without our permission" the 2 both kicked dirt in her face.

"Ow!" Now she actually was crying. The 2 boys walked away laughing while kagome just sat there crying trying to get the dirt out of her eyes. She wish she had a friend, someone she could relate to, but unfortunatly there was no one liked her.

(1 1/2 months later)

The same treatment kagome got first day continued on for a month and a half since she was always "breaking the rules". One day while coloring time was going on a little boy walked in holding his mothers hand. The demon kids starting sniffing and their heads snapped in the direction of the boy. The teacher walked over and the mom toldher something, theteacher nodded. After the mother walked out the door, the teacher made an announcement.

"Class, face me please" the teacher asked. "We have a new student and his name is inuyasha, say hi inuyasha. "...um...hi" inuyasha said in a meek voice. The human kids said hi and smiled while some looked at the ears at the top of his head, but the demon kids growled under their breaths. "Ok inuyasha you can sit at that table with kagome. Se pointed towards kagomes table where she sat alone.

Inuyasha wondered why she was alone while kagome wondered if she was going to have a new friend or if he was going to get the 'treatment'. "Inuyasa its coloring time so just grab a piece of paper and color away!" The teacher said in a pery voice.

After sitting down, and the class continued what they were doing, inuyasha saw kagome staring at him. " what are you looking at?" He asked. "Oh um nothing, I'm sorry mr. Demon inuyasha, I didn't know the rles applied for you all please don't hurt" kagome said quickly and quietly on he verge of tears, afraid that she was going to get hurt again. Inuyasha smelled salt and panicked. "Hey hey! No no no no no no no please don't cry I'm not goingto hurt you, so please just don't cry." Inuyasha for some reason hated to see girls cry. "Really? Oh sorry, I'm just so used to all the demon kids here hitting me." "1 I'm not a demon, only half, 2 why are they hitting you?" "Because I'm always breaking their rules" "what rules" "doing things without their permission, looking at them wrong, going to use the bathroom without asking them, walking past them without permission,and its a whole lot of other things I've learned in my first month and a half here". "WHAT! You've been here only a month and a half and they're treating you like that!" "I'm just used to it" kagome said while shrugging. " wow, I don't know how you do it" "so... does this means were friends?" "Um I guess so if you wanna be" inuayasha was slightly shocked by her even wanting to be his friend.

The day went on just like that until recess.

"Hey higurashi, you and the new kid are playing in the sandbox and you didn't ask! Now as for you inuyasha, you don't know but you higurashi, we go through this everyday, but it seems you need an extra reminder." The demon kid joshin said and as he raised his hand to hit her, inuyasha stopped him.

"What do you think your doing!" Inuyasha said in rage  
>"Look here new guy, I was going to let you off with a warning but since you want to get let in on the way we do things here then fine be my guest"<p>

Joshin hit inuyasha in the face but inuyasha recovered from the hit and punched joshin repeatedly. But joshin flipped them over and and as soon as he was about to punch him, the teacher came out to announce that recess was over but then looked over and saw joshin bullying inuyasha.  
>"Joshin!" The teacher said "come with me this instant!" She took his arm and pulled him back into the building. All the kids even the demon kids that had to listen to him cheered that he was gone, and everyone went over and congradulated the 2 and thanked them. That day sarted inuyasha and kagomes relationship even though they were only 5.<p>

After that day both the two inuyasha and kagome found out that their moms knew eachother so they got even more closer especially with the parties and the sleepovers. Even sesshomauru liked kagme and they became good friends. After age of 6, the two became inseperable.

All the way Until they entered 5th grade...

A/n: so what do you think of as a way to start it off, I think it was pretty good, getting some background in, building character. Yea its not that much rated M right now but don't worry, it will be soon but anyway thank you all for your patience and trust and believei will be updating more often on this and my other fanfic high school days. Should I start an inuyasha trivia? Oh why the hell not

Trivia question #1 : how old is inuyasha?

Pretty easy so anyway, review :)


	2. 5th grade

**Crush and its 2 meanings**  
><strong>Chapter 2: 5th grade<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha in his human, hanyou, or demon self<strong>

Over the years inuyasha and kagome grew closer since the kindergarden situation. Joshin, even though a 5 year old, was kicked out of shikon elementary school. There are rumors that he plans to be back someday and rid the two from this world but no one paid it any attention since he had been put on house arrest a year ago for store vandalization.

Today had been a sunny day, nice for walking in the park, having a picnik, and even just taking a stroll on the beach. But as for the kids, they had to be in school. In the hallways of shikon elementary, kagome walked forward towards her class and when at the door she head her name.

"Hey kagome!" Yelled inuyasha running down the hall  
>"Hey inuyasha" she replied happily<br>"So we still on for Saturday?"  
>"You bet"<p>

Walking into the classroom, no one really noticed since everyone was either finishing up last minute homework or socializing. Kagome went and sat down in her chair as inuyasha sat right on her desk.

"I still can't believe we're about to be in middle school" he said  
>"Yea I can't either...and even in middle school, your still going to sit on my desk like always in homeroom." She said with a slight giggle<br>"Yea your probaly right, but you never know kagome we might not even be put into the same class." Inuyasha said. Even though inuyasha didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help but think about how life would be at a new school without kagome by his side for he had grown quite the crush on her. He had been snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome asked with concern  
>"Oh um yea sure just fine." He said quickly<br>"No your not your lying." She said  
>"Am not"<br>"Are to"  
>"Am not"<br>"Are to"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are to!"

"Ahem!" The teacher said. Turning around they noticed people staring at them. Kagome was embarrassed while inuyasha simply said "what are you looking at!" Which got everyone to turn around in fear.

Before homeroom was just about to be over, there was a knock on the door, opening it, the teacher let. Girl with long black hair and a face that resembled kagomes. Introducing herself she said her name was kikyo and that she just came from cherry blossom academy, a school for all girls.

"Well kikyo, its nice to have you here" the teacher said with a smile.  
>"Thank you" kikyo replied<br>" so class do we have any volunteers to show kikyo the school?" The teacher asked everyone.

All of a sudden everyones hands went up. The teacher was shocked that everyone wanted to help but unfortunately, there could only be one so he picked chris.

"Um yea mr.k what does volunteer mean?" Chris asked

Mr. K looked around and just decided to say it. "If you don't know what volunteer means put your hand down." Everyone's hand went down.

"Well volunteer basically means to offer your support or assistance. Now since everyone knows, I'm just going to call at a random." Mr.k looked around the room and then called...

"Sango tajiya"  
>"Shit" said someone in a low whisper<br>"Kikyo sango is over there in that corner behind kagome and inuyasha, sango please raise your hand" sango raised her hand and kikyo went to go sit next to her noticing the eye candy in front of her.  
>Inuyasha raised his hand.<p>

"Yes Mr. Takahashi" Mr. K answered  
>"Um yea I don't feel comfortable you telling this girl myn ame because 1 I don't know her and for all I know she could be a stalker, killer, rapist, or a murderer, you just never know and your not making the situation any better."<p>

The whole class burst into fits of laughter while some felt uncomfortable of the new information since he was partly right, we don't know her. The teacher eyed inuyasha and was about to say something until kagome slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked  
>"For saying dumb things, now inuyasha apoligize" kagome told him<br>"Ugh fine" inuyasha turned around and looked at kikyo.  
>"Kikyo I'm sorry that you seem like the serial killerous type" inuyasha said with a shrug.<br>"Inuyasha" kagome screeched  
>"What I'm being honest"<br>"Well have you ever heard that if you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all."

"Ugh" kagome turned around "hi kikyo, I'm kagome and this is my half witted friend inuyasha."  
>"Hi kagome"<br>"See inuyasha now was It so hard to just say hi"  
>"Hmmm let me think about it... yea"<br>" shake my head inuyasha, I can see you in high school now."  
>"Yup getting all the girls" he said in a sly voice<p>

Inuyasha didn't notice that kagome had slightly cringed when he said that.  
>" Attention all homeroom teachers. Today we have a slight shortage in supplies for the students so we ask that you contain them in the room untl further notice. " the intercom went off<p>

"Damn now I haft to sit in here with the bastards." Mr. K mumbled

When lunch came around, kagome took notice that inuyasha had taken her advice and started talking to kikyo. If you didn't know that kikyo was new, it would have seemed like they knew eachother for years. Kagome felt kind of lonely since usually, inuyasha and her are stuck together like glue. Kagome saw inuyasha whisper something in kikyo's ear and she looked really happy by whatever he said to her.

For the rest of the day back in their homeroom class, inuyasha and kikyo seemed way more closer since they moved all the way in the back together. Kagome took this chance to see if sango knew something.

"Hey sango" kagome said  
>"Yea what's up" sango said with a bag of chips in her hand<br>"Yea do you know why those two are clinging now because it seemed like this morning inuyasha wanted nothing to do with her."  
>"Well kagome I'm shocked that you weren't the first to know"<br>"Know what"  
>"It happened during lunch period"<br>"What"  
>"Are you sure you want to know?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"They go out as bf and gf."<p>

Kagome felt her whole word crashing down. She felt as if there was no air to breathe, no more food to eat, no more water to drink, and there was no reason she should live. Kagome didn't want to admit it, but she was had quite the growing crush on inuyasha and was waiting for the right time to tell him. But now it was too late since him and kikyo were one now and- all of a sudden kagome felt this burnin rage insde of her like why didn't he tell her? They've been friends since like kindergarden!  
>Kagome decided to leave the mater alone until after school since she didn't want to cause a scene so until the end of school she just put her head on her desk.<br>A couple hours later, the bell sounded and all the kids swarmed out to their lockers but as for kagome she just dragged her feet to her locker. Usually inuyasha would be leaning against her locker waiting for her but today the hall was cold, quiet and empty with no inuyasha in sight...  
>Kagome was hoping that he would be waiting to walk her home like always but when he wasn't out there, she asked around and she was told that he was walking kikyo home. Kagome didn't get it, at first he wanted nothing to do with her and now he wanted everything to do with her. She made a mental note to call him when she got home.<p>

When kagome got home, she went straight to her bedroom and was about to call inuyasha buther phone went off before she even had the chance.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey kaggy"<br>"Hey yashie"  
>"Ugh kagome"<br>"Ugh inuyasha" kagome giggled a bit at he imitation of his attitude  
>"You always do that"<br>"I know"  
>"You seem in a perky mood"<br>'Oh you don't know the half of it' kagome thought silently  
>"Well anyway I called to cancel Saturday"<br>"WHAT!" Kagome was now beyond pissed  
>"Aww come on kags, its just one Saturday"<br>"But inuyasha, we do this every other Saturday, its like a tradition for the type of bestfriends we are"  
>"Yea but what's one Saturday going to do."<br>"Why don't you want to go anyway"  
>"Well I kinda got a ... date with kikyo"<br>"Excuse me?" Kagome said grinding her teeth. She couldn't believe him.  
>" its my first date kagome"<br>"Yea in 5th grade"  
>"Your blowing this all out of proportion"<br>"No YOUR blowing this all out of proportion, your acting like this satuday isn't even that special"  
>"Well what's the difference between this one and all the others"<br>"THE FACT THAT ITS- you really forgot didn't you?" Kagome said the last part in a small voice"  
>"Forgot what"<br>"Nevermind inuyasha, have fun on your date tomorrow"  
>"Wait a minute kagome why are yo-" kagome hung up on him. She couldn't believe he forgot even after he's been the one always constantly reminding her.<br>That night kagome went to sleep hoping that he would change his mind in the morning.

The next day

Its was almost 4 o'clock in the evening and inuyasha still hadn't called so kagome just decided to go to the skating rink by herself. She didn't need inuyasha to be with her to have fun even though that's how the situation always seemed to play out.

Skating around the rink, every time she passed the snack bar, she heard a familiar laugh. Finally deciding to stop kagome looked over and she could not believe her eyes. She saw inuyasha over there with kikyo. I guess this is where he wanted there date to be. Kagome forgot she was still in the rink and decided to easedrop.

"Kikyo I wouldn't want to be here with anybody other than you right now."  
>Kagome gasped. Did he really just say that? She lookedup just in time to see inuyasha kiss kikyo. Oh boy was he in for it now. Kagome was fuming, her ace started turning red and just before she was about to get out of the rink, some really tall dude ran into her. She felt as it she had been hit by a train but the pain was nothing compared to what she's been through in the last 2 days. She got up and limped over off the rink, sat down and took off her skates, and stomped right over there.<p>

"So this is what was so important huh?" kagome said which made both of their heads snap in her direction  
>"Aah! Um kagome hey" inuyasha said really nervous. "Look its not what you think."<br>"Oh its exactly what I think, you skipped out on our 4 year anniversary on going out every other Saturday just to be with this girl!"  
>"Oh my gosh! Anniversary!" It was all coming back to him, today was the day 4 years ago they even started doing this and he canceled it to go out with someone who he hadn't even known a full week.<br>"I am so sorry kagome"  
>"Yea yea tell it to someone who actually cares now!" Kagome said and then stomped out of the skating rink in her socks<p>

Inuyasha knew he messed up big time and was going to haft to do something to get their relationship back on track. But he didn't know that it was going to take him a whole n'other 4 years to do that.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ok I'm stopping right here because I have had so much writers block on this chapter that now my head it pounding . I had to stretch it out a bit to get my writers block to stop even if only for a couple minutes. Now that the itty bitty backup for the story is in place and I can get rid of this k rating, I'm now moving on towards the T and the M chapters. I'm thinking of deleting the introduction of the story since that was just to inform those who didn't see the updates on my other fanfic. I think not writing anything for high school days has given me writers block. But anyways the next chapter wil be coming out after the next update on high school days. And the answer to the trivia won't be answered till the next chapter. Hope this chapter was way better than the first one. So dnt forge to review!<span>_


End file.
